The Unnamed
by Synessa
Summary: Howl is asked to face a evil in land so deserted and feared no one would dare even give it a name and Sophie is not about to left home but there is a turn in events that even a Wizard can't predict.


Howl's Moving Castle

"HUMPH. This is the third time this week you bought new clothes." Sophie was irritated to say the least she had been for weeks. Calcifer was hiding in his logs and Micheal had a sudden desire to go see Martha so poor Howl stood alone to take her wrath.

"Sophie, do you except me to walk around as the King's Royal wizard wearing rags?" Howl asked helplessly.

"NO! But I expect you not to buy every little thing that catches your eye! Do we really need silk everything!?"

"I think you look lovely in silk! The blue brings out the red in your hair its lovely." He grabbed a lock of her red curls and moved his arms down to her shoulders. "Sophie what is really bugging you?"

"Nothing." Sophie pouted.

"Sophie…" Howl laughed at her expression. His laughter was enough to enrage Sophie so all the emotions began to poor out in a jumble of words.

"I don't see why the king always has to send you away the wedding is only 2 weeks away and now he is sending you away again! Why can't he send Sulliman for a change!? It's not fair!" She felt bad about suggesting Lettie's beau as the one who should leave but she couldn't make herself care enough to take it back.

"Because I have the easiest passage to other places.." He nodded to the door. "…and Sulliman lacks diplomacy and he is not as charming as I am." Howl smiled a toothy grin and kissed a sullen Sophie. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Unless of course you meet some extremely beautiful girl alone the way and rightfully change your mind." Sophie mumbled

Howl laughed discouraged at his failed attempts to placate her. "I already have one who is more than enough to handle." Howl kissed her forehead and walked to the fireplace.

"What do you want for supper my beautiful stubborn girl?" Lately Howl had been try to convince Sophie to stop acting like a servant and more like the lady of the house. His way of doing this was making sure she had nothing to do. Honestly it was starting to annoy Sophie she hated feeling useless least Howl left the flower shop to her but it was now closed.

"I don't care."Sophie occupied herself by setting the table much to the frustration of Howl who kept sighing loudly as she picked up a new set of silverware. Calcifer popped her head up as Howl pulled lifted the pan out of the cubboard. Calcifer peered around Howl at Sophie. "Sophie did you want your ham light or dark brown?" He peeped.

Sophie sighed feeling guilty for scaring everyone. "Light please. Thank you Calcifer."

Micheal bounced in as happy as usual when he visits Martha. Sophie never expect her sisters to become engaged to or courting wizards let alone all of them including herself.

"Look Sophie, Martha send her best pumpkin bread!" Apparently everyone was trying to improve Sophie's mood. Sophie felt even more guilty.

Sophie took the bread. "It smells delicious. Thank you." Sophie began to cut the bread into thick slices.

--

Calcifer gobbled the scraps while the wizard finished last at the table. Right when Howl had taken the last bite there was a knock.

"Kingsbury door!" Calcifer flared up. Sophie stood up glaring at Howl she stormed off dropping her plate in the sink. She began to scrub furiously at the pan in the sink. Howl sighed and opened the door.

The conversation flowed into the kitchen even over the banging. "Good evening Wizard Pendragon. The king wishes me to deliver a message."

"Go ahead…I think the den of my house is a little dangerous at the moment." The messenger glanced curiously at the loud noises behind him. "You were saying?" Howl interrupted.

"Oh yes…" He straightened back up and cleared his throat. "The Royal Highness the King wishes you travel to the unnamed land to the far south. The King sends explores who disappeared all except one who returned with a strange story. Whatever happened to the rest of the explores was either magical or…something else." The messenger shivered at this point.

Howl remained silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry but you are going have to ask the king to place the honor on Wizard Suliman I'm getting married in less than 3 weeks."

"The King found it prudent to ask both of you to take on this long difficult task. The problem is that the poor explore who returned was a warning. We inadvertently brought disaster on ourselves. If you refuse to go to the land to stop the thing the evil will come here."

Howl closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell the King I will go."

"You and Suliman will leave in a week. The King will provide provisions and anything else necessary for travel."

Howl nodded and shut the door tiredly. In the house Howl put his head against the door. His last thought before he turned around was whatever is waiting for him in the strange land will look tame compared to what I am about to face.

Howl reached the top of the stairway expecting to see a furious Sophie tapping her foot but instead she was biting her lip and looking at him calculating. She only bit her lip when she was plotting something. Howl grimaced and sat down at table just to be prepared.

"I have to go Sophie…I can't let it come here…" Howl looked up earnestly. Sophie took a deep breath. Here it comes Howl thought.

"I agree." Sophie said softly.

"Sophie I…YOU WHAT!?" His face was filled with shock as the words registered.

"I said I agree."

"…but our wedding. This means I could be gone for a very extensive time period…I very possibly might die before I can return to you…"

"I said you should go not that I should stay home. You're taking me with you!"

Howl stood up swiftly knocking over the bench but he was to angry to care. "ABSOLUTLY NOT! YOU ARE STAYING HERE WHERE IT IS SAFE…" Howl took a deep breath to compose himself. "Calcifer will look after you while I'm gone."

"I WILL NOT BE LOOKED AFTER! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I WANT TO GO!" Sophie felt her resolve slipping as Howl leaned toward her. She'd never seen him so angry or anyone that angry. Calcifer was even white with fright and was staring wide eyed toward Howl.

Howl grit his teeth together audibly "I SAID NO AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Calcifer got a little blue hue back and whimpered. "Now that I can move freely I want to go too…" Calcifer gulped as Howl turned his glare on him. "…You might need me."

Micheal emerged from behind a banster. "Yeah, Howl we can help you!"

Three voices at once bellowed, "NO!" Micheal backed up severally quieted.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING OUT OF ANY OF YOU I WILL PUT YOU INTO A SLEEP TILL I'M GONE!" He walked up the stairs in dead silence and slammed the door to his room.

Sophie turned on Micheal "Why are you thinking such silly things? Go to your room!"

"But…" Micheal chocked out before the look on her face silenced him and he ran upstairs after Howl.

Meanwhile Sophie pulled a chair up to Calcifer and stared at him. Slowly Calcifer grinned.

"What are we going to do Sophie?"

"I think I have an idea but it will require some magic on your part."

"You truly are the cleverest witch I've ever met." He winked at Sophie and Sophie chuckled.


End file.
